Saisyu Kusanagi
Saisyu Kusanagi (草薙 柴舟, Kusanagi Saishū) is a character who debuted in The King of Fighters '94 as a victim in Rugal's gallery of defeated fighters. He appears as a mid-boss in The King of Fighters '95 and becomes playable for the first time in The King of Fighters '98. He was originally meant to have died in The King of Fighters '94 but was added in at the last minute of developing stages for The King of Fighters '95. __TOC__ Story Introduced in the King Of Fighters '94, Saisyu Kusanagi (Kyo Kusanagi's father) is the current patriarch of the Kusanagi bloodline and master of the sacred flame. Unlike his son, he dons an old fashioned style Kusanagi clan outfit and utilizes more basic traditional martial arts techniques. In 1994 Saisyu embarked on a quest to challenge fighters from around the world. Kyo and his teammates (Goro and Benimaru) learn of his demise just before the final match in KOF '94. Saisyu apparently challenged Rugal Bernstein and is beaten, badly, it is implied that he allegedly later succumbed to injuries the he sustained before the finals. However in the King Of Fighters '95 it is eventually revealed that Kusanagi survived, was then brainwashed by Rugal's secretary "Vice" in order to compete as a mid-boss in the semi-final round. He is supposedly defeated by his son "Kyo Kusanagi" and his teammates. Upon his second defeat, Saisyu goes in to self-exile... only to resurface again in (a non-canon event) The King of Fighters '98 "Special Edition"! In The King of Fighters 2001, he appears before a distraught Shingo Yabuki (Kyo's student) and tutors him in the traditional methods of the Kusanagi Martial-Arts style, as seen in the Japan Team's ending. Personality Saisyu Kusanagi is simply an older more mellow version of his son Kyo. Regardless he is just as arrogant and cocky as Kyo; like father, like son. This is quite evident based upon his attitude and body language during several win-poses; where he either laughs abrputly after winning a match (i.e. not taking the bout seriously), nonchalantly scratches his beard or generally seems uninvolved... or bored by rubbing his abdominal muscles in a laxidasical show of bravado. The only characters that seem to make him even remotely contrary are Rugal (who defeated him back in KOF '94) and seemingly to a lesser extent Kyo (his savior, who subsquently also defeated him a year later in KOF '95). Ironically enough he seems to harbor no indication of resentment or ill-will in the slightest towards Vice (one of Rugal's secretaries; a dominatrix who indulges in sadism), she brainwashed him in KOF '95. Vice visbly holds Saisyu with contempt during their pre-fight scene, by pointing at him and spitting. However he assumes his fighting stance and never acknowledges her insulting behavior. Powers Pyrokinesis: Due to his Kusanagi heritage, Saisyu can control fire. He can create fire from thin air, create fire balls, deliver punches of fire, create pillars of fire and put his own body on fire. He is not immune to other types of fire. He cannot control other fires that he didn't create. Fighting Style Saisyu is a master of the Kusanagi martial arts style, an ancient empty handed technique(s) that incorporate fire based attacks and Kenpō. He uses the basic form of the Kusanagi style, his arsenal is simple yet effective. Most of Shingo's (Kyo's "apprentice") animations are shared with Saisyu's, as both use the more basic principles of the Kusanagi style. Saisyu even tutors Shingo himself at some point to further hone the style. Music * Hall, Bass and Melody - The King of Fighters '95 * In Spite of One's Age - The King of Fighters '98, R-2 Voice Actors * Toshimitsu Arai - The King of Fighters series ('95, '94 Rebout, King of Fighters Kyo) * Keiichiro Sakagi - The King of Fighters series (98, 2000, Neowave) * Toshiharu Nakanishi - The King of Fighters movie (Japanese voice) Live Action Actors * Hiro Kanagawa - The King of Fighters movie Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '95 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Maniac Striker for Kyo *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - event character Mobile Appearances *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 Cameo Appearances * The King of Fighters '96 - in Chizuru's stage * The King of Fighters 2001 - during the Japan team's ending * The King of Fighters XII - mentioned in Kyo's sidestory * The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match - background cameo * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo (Neo Geo Land Stage); Kyo Kusanagi's Normal Outfit-Variation F, makes Kyo look like a younger Saisyu Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Saisyu-95.jpg|The King of Fighters '95 artwork saisyu-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 artwork Image:Saisyu 94re.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 Rebout artwork Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in November Category:Boss Characters